


Laugh

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [15]
Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M, Innocent love, Janester, Jests and Javelins, Maybe ..., Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: She often found herself being reminded of him when she heard certain words.Janester / Jests and Javelins





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there no Jester x Jane fanfics on here????
> 
> Btw, I just got into his show the other day, and I’ve already watched 16 episodes. Jester is my favorite character, and I ship him hard with Jane. As for Gunther, I love him so much, but I just can’t ship him with Jane. Plus, he mentioned one episode that he had a ‘lady friend’. I named her Rose. Since he seemed to match roses to her (“my lady friend is fond of roses.”).
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Jane loved all her friends. They were all splendid to spend time with, and none ever showed her hatred. They were companions—allies—siblings, even! They could all read each other perfectly.

There was one, however, that not one could figure out. He was puzzle. Appropriately, given his clothing choice.

He was so many things packed into one. A jester, of course. A scholar. A singer. A dancer. In fact, it would be easier to list what he was not.

Perhaps Jane should have realized how special he was when she met him. But now that was all in the past. They were almost inseparable now. Though everyone knew that Dragon was her best friend, Jester was a very close second. Maybe that was not up to Jane, but rather Jester’s choice to be so close to her. However it was, they both enjoyed each other’s company.

Even Jane could admit that Jester was a big part of her life. She often found herself being reminded of him when she heard certain words.

Puzzle, of course. There was no doubt about this one. He confused her all the time with his riddles and rhymes and what not. Even his wardrobe featured jigsaw puzzles.

Song. He was the best singer in the kingdom, after all. He also was known for writing and composing beautiful tunes with lyrics to match. He wrote her favorite song, even.

Moving. He could not sit still no matter how hard he tried. He moved and moved and moved from morning to dusk till he was finally ready to rest for the night.

Laugh. This one most of all. He joked and jested every chance he got. Even though some of his jokes went over Jane’s head, he still made her laugh in most occasions.

Little did she know, he loved her laughter more than any other’s. If he could make anyone laugh for the rest of his life, it would not be the king, but rather Jane. For it was her laughter that made him fall oh so hard for the lady knight. He wished that someday, she would realize that his jokes were meant for her. And so was his heart.


End file.
